Pudding
by Zirkus
Summary: "I hate pudding," Tyki deadpanned. "It's the cure for the potion that you got hit with. Do you know how disconcerting it is to have you as a prisoner when you're a woman?"  Crosski yaoi


**Welcome to my second -Man fic and my second Crosski fic! This one was another prompt from a friend and the prompt was 'Pudding'. Fun. Extra notes at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Otherwise, the Noahs would win, The Millennium Earl realized he loved the 14th all along, Cross would be bedding Tyki, Kanda and Alma would love each other again, and Krory would have little Eliade babies with Jasdero as the moma.**

**Please don't ask about that.**

* * *

"I hate pudding," Tyki deadpanned.

Cross sighed and set the tray down on the rickety little table next to the Noah. "Well, I can't say that I disagree with you there, but you have to eat it."

Tyki shot him a dirty look. "Why?"

"It's the cure for the potion that you got hit with. Do you know how disconcerting it is to have you as a prisoner when you're a woman?"

Tyki looked down at him(her?)self and the awfully large breasts that now were attached to his(her?) chest and (s)he sighed. "You aren't the only one. It's awkward going to the bathroom now. I really, really just want to change back to being a male."

Cross nodded. "Exactly. As hot as you are as a woman, I, as a man, can sympathize with you."

Tyki jerked a little, the chains holding him(I'm just going stick with guy pronouns) to the wall clinking loudly. "What did you just say?"

Cross blinked. "I sympathize with you?"

"No, not that!"

"It's disconcerting with you as a woman?"

"You fucking bastard, after that, but before the other thing!"

"You're hot as a woman?"

Tyki clenched his teeth and gave out a controlled sigh. "Dignity is never a word in your vocabulary, is it?"

"It is, but modesty isn't. Besides, I'm just telling the truth. At least I'm not calling you an ugly woman, am I? Some people get the short end of the stick, so just be glad you actually look good."

Tyki glared hard at Cross, disdain and disgust written blatantly on his face. "A man never wants to hear that they look good as a woman _General Cross,_ and I am no different. So please, just stop." To Tyki's surprise, Cross just nodded and shut up. That was certainty new, but definitely not unwelcome. And then Cross sat down next to Tyki on the (incredibly uncomfortable) bed and that was also new, but absolutely unwelcome.

"Um," Tyki said.

"Hmm?"

"You're too close for comfort."

"I am?" Cross said as he scooted closer to the Noah.

"Yes, you are!" Tyki pressed himself against the wall next at the headboard of his bed.

"Hmm, I never noticed," Cross said innocently as he reached for the small bowl of banana pudding he had put down. He used to spoon to stir it a little and he scooped up a good chunk. Tyki pressed himself even harder against the wall, wishing that the Innocence cuffs on his wrists would just disappear. To his surprise, Cross didn't try to shove the spoon towards Tyki's face, but in fact, put it in his own mouth. Tyki stared at Cross in bewilderment for a moment.

"What are you doi-"

Tyki's question was abruptly cut off as Cross lunged forward and pressed his lips to the Noah's, smirking at the other's surprise. Firm lips moved against his own, now feminine, ones and Tyki's lips opened in a gasp as a large hand slipped up his thin shirt to grope at his chest. The Noah blushed hard as he was pressed harder against the wall by the General and as the redhead's tongue pushed its way into his mouth, the clump of pudding resting on the tip. Cross groaned lightly as he pressed a leg in between Tyki's and wrapped one arm around the other's back to pull him closer than before. Fingers crawled over the Noah's wide hips as they dipped below the other's waistband and into the other's privates. Tyki struggled as hard as he could, pressing his cuffed hands into Cross's hardened abs and trying to knee him hard in the crotch. Cross pulled his mouth away for a moment, but he kept close, his lips brushing against Tyki's with every word. "Just eat the pudding, or I won't stop," he husked as he crushed their mouths back together. Tyki fought again, this time weaker than the other times before he gave up and fell limp, swallowing the pudding that was shoved into his mouth. Cross pulled away with a smile, licking his lips. "Good boy, Noah," He purred and pulled his hand out of Tyki's shirt to stroke his cheek with his thumb. "Now, we still have a whole bowl to eat, so I hope you're hungry." Cross scooped another spoonful into his mouth and moved in for another kiss. Tyki gave a muffled whine as lips crushed on his and hands delved deeper around his body.

* * *

Lavi looked up from the book in his hands as he walked past the dungeon, stopping for a moment. Krory stopped next to him and looked at the redhead in curiosity. "What's the matter?" He questioned.

Lavi frowned. "I dunno. I hear….Moanin'? From tha dungeon?" A look of disbelief crossed his face then he shook it off. "Nah, tha' can' be happenin'. C'mon Kro-chan, we hav' tah go find Yuu-chan an' Moyashi." With that, Lavi shut his book with a thump and walked off briskly with Krory hot on his heels.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Cross pulled away from Tyki with a soft swipe of his tongue on the other's lips and he stood up. "Well, wasn't that such a fun way to eat pudding?" He asked as he raked his eyes over the disheveled Noah sprawled all over the bed. Tyki's clothes were rumpled and the shirt was partially unbuttoned and almost everything was untucked.

"You're…. such a bastard," Tyki gasped as he fumbled with his shirt, trying to hide his blatantly obvious cleavage. Cross smirked.

"You loved it. You absolutely relished in it, from the sounds of the moans you were giving me." Tyki just shot Cross a nasty glare. "You… you were touching me everywhere! EVERYWHERE! I- I didn't even know that- that you could…." Tyki blushed and he looked away and Cross smirked.

"I've been with a lot of women, Tyki, and just because you're a guy-turned-girl doesn't mean that the anatomy has changed." Tyki just huffed angrily as he buttoned his pants back up. Cross just raised an amused eyebrow. "Don't worry though, the medicine should work in an hour or so." Tyki nodded as he sat up. Cross smirked and swooped down to steal another kiss from the Noah.

Cross chortled loudly as he fled the prison cell as Tyki yelled obscenities at him.

* * *

**-MegaHurrface!-**

**Well, wasn't this fun! In my little world, Tyki doesn't like those artificial banana flavored things, plus he hates the texture of pudding, so yea ^^ And for all you perverts out there, no, Cross didn't have sex with Tyki. He just... touched him XD**

**This story would take place a few months after 'Tease' or so, and Cross has taken an interest in Tyki in that time, so now Tyki has his very own Exorcist stalker! That's why Cross was taking care of him instead of some kind of faceless finder. Also, if you're wondering how Tyki got caught, he was in some kind of Italian town taking a vacation when a few Exorcists and a couple of scientists decided to take a vacation there too. The Exorcists and the scientists obviously didn't take too kindly to seeing a Noah there, even though Tyki didn't give a flying rat's ass about them. To make a long story short, the Exorcists attacked Tyki and managed to steal his favorite lighter (He got it from Germany! IT WAS WELL MADE! Sheryl would kill him if he lost it! AND IT WAS WELL MADE!) and Tyki went to go get it back. But when he went to go get it back, the scientists weren't expecting him and one of the more easily excited ones *coughJohnnycough* threw a vial of unidentifiable liquid at Tyki. It not only managed to hit Tyki just right to knock him out, it managed to change his gender symbol from a circle with an arrow, to a circle with a mini-cross below it. The scientists managed to craft up some Innocence cuffs so Tyki couldn't escape and took him back to the black order to lock him in the dungeon. And that's how this started.**

**-****Hurrface?**-

**And for all of you out there wondering how Tyki managed to escape (Yes he did escape!), he convinced his guards (both male, by the way) to let him go to the bathroom for 'feminine discomfort'. After a really awkward conversation later where he also conviniced them to unlock the cuffs otherwise they'd have to 'put hands in places that I really doubt you'd want to put them on a guy-turned-girl, especially a Noah one, you perverts'. After that, he managed to phase out of the place.**

**The Earl and Road absolutely cracked up when Tyki came home as a woman, and for weeks afterwards, he was the butt of many jokes from both his family, the Exorcists and even the higher level akuma.**

**See? The science department's potions traumatize even the Noahs, and they don't even live with them!**

**I do hope you enjoyed this story just as much as I did.**

**Ciao~**

**-Zirkus**


End file.
